


On the Edge of Sex and Sleep

by storyplease



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Impregnation talk, Love, Pillow Talk, Romance, Sex, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 19:59:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13795206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storyplease/pseuds/storyplease
Summary: It has been a long day and exhaustion is setting in, but there is always time to connect with one's beloved husband.





	On the Edge of Sex and Sleep

It has been a long day.  You’re dazedly reading a book on your phone on one end of a long couch, and Severus is perusing a scroll that appears to be more dust than parchment on the other .  You reach out your foot and rub it against his thigh, as his long legs are stretched out and his feet are resting on the coffee table.  It’s bad manners, but you are both alone in your shared quarters, so it is allowed.

Your foot strokes along the warmth of his leg at a gentle and even pace, moving up his thigh.  He looks at you with one eyebrow raised from over his parchment, his body gone still and somewhat rigid.

You smirk at him, still pretending to half-read your book, but you’re not focusing at all on it now.  Your foot makes its way up and around the top of his thigh and you wiggle your toes gently over his groin; just enough to let him know that you can feel the stirring lump pressing against them.

He widens his legs just a bit against your gentle touch and you continue this game of footsie until you can feel the tip of his erection pressing back against your toe.

He barely breathes, his eyes focused on you and you alone.

With a sleepy smile, you place your phone down on the table, giving him your undivided attention. “C’mere you.”

“Oh, thank Merlin for small mercies,” he says, tossing the scroll onto the ground behind him, where it erupts in a cloud of dust.

“Isn’t that supposed to be handled carefully?” you ask, but he has practically launched himself on top of you and you squeak in surprise, all expectation for a reply gone in the haze of arousal in your belly.  It spreads outward, and you vaguely realize that he’s pressing against you and systematically rubbing you in all of the places you like best. You let out a soft sigh of pleasure at this development and he presses his lips to yours as though trying to steal that tiny sound and the pleasure it entails.  The pressure of his weight against you makes you hum in all the right places, and it becomes very obvious that he’s having trouble holding himself back.

“I know you’re exhausted,” he whispers against your lips.

“Pot, meet kettle,” you whisper back, and he smirks, his eyes filled with fire for you.

“Despite that inescapable fact, I want you, you absolute minx,” he rumbles in response, and your heart skips a beat.

It’s not the sort of lovemaking that builds up slowly with all the time in the world to continue, but a frantic scrabble against the impending limits of of exhaustion.  Buttons are clumsily undone and clothing is pushed aside, and it’s a little messy and a bit awkward, but when he presses the firm tip of his cock inside of you, it is sheer heaven melting into one another.  

You’re both so tired, that the physical sensation of sex seems to flow into a dreamlike state where all that has ever been is this pleasure, pulling your body tight like a wire as orgasm builds and blooms inside of you.

He is gasping and shaking, trying to hold on and you pull him close to you as you hit your climax, pulling him along with you into release.  The heat and fullness inside of you is heavenly, and your eyes roll back in your head as you moan and gasp, and he holds you close against him, both of your bodies slick with sweat as your minds cloud with sleep.  

“Stay inside me, will you?” you whisper softly, and you can feel it when he smiles against your cheek. “Maybe it will encourage things to…well…you know…”

Your cheeks burn pink at the implication of your words.

“So eager, aren’t we?” he whispers, hot and low, in your ear, but he obliges, holding you tight in his arms and settling his hips against you. “How hard was it to wait until the end of the day, my love?”

“Nearly unbearable,” you admit, blushing scarlet.

“Mm, I imagine so. All day long, your fertile body longed for this moment of fullness, did it not?” He presses a finger between your legs, rubbing against you with increasing urgency until you moan sharply.

“Unghh, yesssss,” you hiss into his mouth.

“Filled to the brim with cum, and on your ovulation day, too,” he muses, giving you a wicked grin. “It seems this little wife of mine wishes to be knocked up quite badly, indeed.”

Your mind is half in a dream and half hypnotized by the deep timbre of his voice, commanding you to come for him, for you to pulse and draw his semen deeper inside of your womb until new life takes root.

You reach completion with a cry and he kisses your forehead, his own breathing growing deep and even as his weight presses you into the couch even more than before.

“So priceless, my love,” he whispers into your hair, and the warmth and safety of his body surrounding you and the utter boneless state he’s left you in combined with the long day from hell that you’ve just survived is enough to send you flying beyond the dark horizon of dreaming.


End file.
